Lavande et tension hormonale
by Deichou-chan
Summary: Que s'est-t-il passé après le sauvetage de Kushina ? POV Kushina et peut-être parfois POV Minato. Leurs envies, leurs sentiments, l'adolescence un peu aussi... T ou M j'ai hésité mais je compte mettre du Lemon alors M.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà, elle est sortie : ma première fic ! :O Je pensais sincèrement faire la petit clic droit et tout effacer, au début. Mais je voulais voir si cela pouvait marcher, et je me suis lancée. Quand j'écris ce petit mot, je tremble "Est-ce que les lecteurs aimeront ce premier chapitre, cette entrée en matière, plutôt courte soit-elle ?" **

**Comme je l'ai dit : c'est très court mais je vais essayer de sortir des méga chapitres de 30 km de long si ça peut vous faire plaisir 8D**

**Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop coulant et qu'il y est un ou deux lemons par-ci par-là... Je vais faire en sorte d'améliorer mon écriture pour atteindre... la perfection ?**

**Pairing : MinatoxKushina**

**Rated : T ou M...**

**Disclaimer : Amen, les persos sont à Kishimoto-sensei**

**C'est parti pour le premier chapitre de "Lavande et tension hormonale " ! (Vous comprendrez un jour pourquoi x)**

Alors que les oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement dans leurs nids, que les enfants jouaient au parc et que les rhinocéros se trouvaient loin de nous, moi, j'étais dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Je vous assure que je vais bien'ttebane, j'ai été sauvée de justesse, ne vous inquiétez pas, Hokage-sama.

Le vieux singe de Sandaime en face de moi me considéra un instant.

-Tu es sûre Kushina ? Tu ne te sens pas perturbée ? Tu sais ce qui se serait passé si ils t'avaient emmené loin d'ici…

Comment l'oublier ? J'étais le Jinchuriki de Kyubi'ttebane, si un autre Village venait à s'approprier sa puissance en la défaveur de Konoha, ça irait mal. Ça chierait des bulles même. Mieux valait me couvrir sans me prêter trop d'attention'ttebane. Le point positif c'est que personne n'avait à redire si je tabassais des garçons en pleine rue, ou si je rentrais par effraction dans le bureau de l'Hokage. J'avais essayé un jour, on m'avait juste jeté dehors, je vous assure'ttebane ! Le point négatif est que personne ne veut m'approcher, étant une bombe à retardement, un aimant à problème, un monstre véreux complotant en secret contre tout le Pays du Feu. Personne n'habitait chez moi, pratique pour les ninjas ennemis pour m'enlevé, comme cette nuit là : alors que j'avais été kidnappé par les ninjas du Pays de la Foudre, un garçon blond était venu me sauver, moi, l'étrangère aux cheveux rouges. Minato qu'il s'appelle. Je le connaissais quelque peu grâce à l'Académie : il était le génie qui n'est apparu que très peu de fois dans l'histoire. Même s'il était fort et très apprécié des filles, je me demandais comment un gosse aussi timide et si peu sûr de lui pourrait devenir un grand ninja'ttebane, ou Hokage comme il le disait… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le seul à retrouver ma piste et qu'il me sauve. Lui il les avait vus mes cheveux aussi rouges soient-ils et il les aimait. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit alors qu'il me portait comme une princesse, sous le clair de la lune.

Depuis cette nuit, il y a quatre jours, je ne l'ai plus revu. Silence radio. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas chercher'ttebane. Son sensei, ses camarades… Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu depuis qu'il était revenu, moi dans ses bras, quasi évanouie. Mais Jiraya ne s'inquiétait pas.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui, il lui arrive de partir pour quelques jours dans la forêt. Il reviendra demain peut-être…  
C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit avant de partir en rigolant.

-Kushina ? Demanda une voix.  
-Oui, Sandaime-sama ?

Le chef de Konoha soupira.

-Tu peux disposer. Reviens me voir si quelque chose ne va pas.  
_Mais bien sur, vieux sénile_  
-Mais bien sur, Hokage-sama, minaudais-je.

Je sortais dehors en courant et ne m'arrêtai aux champs des cerisiers. J'aimais me retrouver dans cet endroit, je m'asseyais au pied d'un arbre, repliais mes jambes sur elles même et fermais les yeux pour mieux distinguer le bruit du torrent de la rivière à quelques mètres de là. Quand je suis là j'oublis Kyubi et les Piments Habanero. Je suis Uzumaki Kushina'ttebane. En principe, personne ne vient m'embêter ici, sauf si on me cherche avec minutie. Alors que mon esprit s'échappait peu à peu de mon corps et que le sommeil allait me prendre pour future victime, des pas se rapprochèrent de moi, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mes muscles se tendirent et mon cœur battit la chamade comme un chat aux aguets. Mais pas de rires mauvais, pas d'appelle douteux. Juste une main, une main apaisante, douce sur mon épaule nue.

-Tu vas bien ?  
_ -Tu vas bien ?_

Je sautai sur mes pieds d'un bond, le propriétaire de la main recula quelque peu. C'était Lui. Si il parut étonné de ma réaction, il reprit l'instant d'après son sourire éblouissant. Des cheveux de la blondeur des blés dans les champs, des yeux couleur de la frontière entre le ciel d'été et la mer. Là où disparaissent les bateaux, les cris des mouettes et le sable chaud. La couleur des adieux déchirants.

Je devais bien avoir les yeux écarquillés mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte de suite, trop occupée par la java que dansait mon ventre tandis que ces pupilles me scrutaient… Tendrement ?

-Tu vas bien ? Répéta-t-il.

Encore cet voix rassurante comme si j'avais fait un cauchemar. Je sens qu'il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi j'aurais répondu :

-Hein ?

Minato n'avait pas tenu compte de ma tirade poétique et m'avait invité à manger une glace. Quand je lui demandai où il était durant ses quatre jours, il m'avait regardé malicieusement et m'avait fait remarquer que j'étais bien indiscrète. Je m'étais énervée et essayais de balbutier des excuses minables. Nous nous étions installés sur un banc dégustant nos glaces respectives, lançant trois quatre remarques pour combler un silence. Pas ce genre de silence gênant, sa présence était agréable. Et il sentait bon. La lavande je dirais, bizarre pour un garçon.

_Toi je ne veux pas te perdre._  
_Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté sans les voir._  
_Tu es forte. Corps et âme._

En plein milieu de ma glace pistache vanille, les mots du blond me revinrent en tête. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il ne voulait pas me perdre ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions de grands amis tous les deux. Les seules fois où je lui parlais c'est pour lui faire des reproches, lui ne semblait jamais hostile envers moi.

-Merci, murmurais-je à peine audiblement.

Minato s'arrêta de manger son sorbet fraise qui lui coulait sur le bord des lèvres et me regarda sans comprendre.

-Pour la glace ? Pas de problème ! Tu en veux une autre ? Tu es toute maigre, tu sais…

Laissant de côté ses paroles d'un geste de la main, j'entrouvris la bouche.

-Eh bien…commençais-je.

Mais il est pénible ! C'est assez dur d'avouer que je n'ai pas pu me débrouiller toute seule et qu'il a fallu qu'il intervienne ! Il sait lire dans les yeux ?

-Merci… De m'avoir sauvé. On se connaissait pas tant que ça avant… Mais tu es quand même venu'ttebane…

Il me fit le sourire « Signal White Now » et me dit :

-Je te l'ai dit non ? Nous sommes camarades ! Mais si je t'ai sauvé c'est surtout parce que, je pensais que nous pourrions parler sans que tu me cris dessus comme maintenant.

Pas faux. Je ne m'étais toujours pas énervée. Pas directement en tout cas. Il a pas fini de rougir'ttebane ?

-Tu…tu as toujours su attirer l'attention. Tu m'intrigue beaucoup, tu sais, je pensais que tu me remarquerais enfin et…  
-Minato-kun !

La voix importune venait de plus loin dans la rue : c'était un des Trois Sennins Légendaires…

-Jiraya-sensei ! Que faites-vous là ?

Si le plus vieux n'a pas compris le sens dans lequel il devait prendre la semi-reproche de son élève, il reprit :

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui va bien, plutôt ! Tu as encore disparu dans la nature, rigola le sensei de mon sauveur. La prochaine fois laisse un petit mot !

Je savais bien que ce n'était pas normal qu'il parte comme ça et que personne ne dise rien'ttebane.

-Mais c'est le Piment Habanero ! S'exclama Jiraya, en se tournant vers moi. C'est celle qui est presque arrivée en pleurant pour me demander où tu étais parti ! Délicieuse personne soit dit en passant mais trop jeune…

Non mais tais-toi 'ttebane ! Vieux crapaud ! Il va tout savoir et va se faire des films ! Et je n'ai pas versé une larme ! Je m'en fiche ! Bien sur que je m'en fiche… Attendez ! Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Bon je vais vous laisser, je vois que je dérange, insinua-t-il.

-Pas du tout'ttebane ! Au contraire, j'allais partir, le coupais-je, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous raconter tous les deux !

Je tournais les talons, furieuse, au Sennin et à son élève. J'aurais voulu rester ave Minato mais ce foutu pervers avait tout gâché. En y repensant, je crus que j'allais fondre en larmes. Pour une fois que quelque'un m'accordait un minimum d'importance ! Je me rendis compte que la boule à la pistache, celle du dessus, fondait sur ma main et que le coude était gravement en danger. Ma vie allait de travers en ce moment ! Je me faisais kidnapper et sauver tel la belle demoiselle en détresse, mon sauveur me paye une glace et un pervers est attiré par moi ! Et cette fichue glace sur mon coude ! Alors que je tentais de ne rien gaspiller en en récupérant le plus possible avec mon index, une main vint s'ajouter et frottait avec une serviette en papier mon bras sale.

-Tu t'es enfuie comme une voleuse, je t'appelais tu n'entendais pas ?

Oh non. Pas lui.  
Minato me regardait, tout sourire, continuant sa tâche.

-Jiraya m'a conseillé de te suivre, il rigolait, ce qui ne prévoit rien de bon.

Je rougis encore. Mon dieu qui m'a refilé cette maladie sérieusement ? Je suis bonne pour que les autres recommence à m'appeler « Tomate »…

**Euh voilà, voilà chers lecteurs :D Je vous promet que si le deuxième chapitre sort un jour, il sera plus long ! Reviews ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà, voilà le deuxième chapitre ! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira (déjà il est plus long), je ne fais pas de commentaires, voyez par vous même ;) Mais bon je tiens à dire que je suis une vraie brelle pour ce qui est de retranscrire les sentiments. (Sai me comprend, merci Sai). Je me demande bien comment je peux pondre ça avec les cours et tout le tintouin. Peut-être mon inconscient à rencontrer mon conscient sans mon consentement ou bien alors... ****_s'éloigne et continue ses délires..._**

**Pairing : MinatoxKushina**

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf cette fic**

**Rated : M...**

**Chapitre 2**

-Je compte rentrer chez moi, dis-je alors qu'il ne m'avait rien demander, merci pour l'essuyage gratuit'ttebane.  
Minato me fit un clin d'œil charmeur, ce qui permit à mon ventre d'avoir une raison pour danser.  
-Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie. Allé, je te raccompagne chez toi !  
Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Calme toi le ventre, les hormones je compte sur vous !  
-Ouais'ttebane… Pourquoi pas ?  
Pourquoi suis-je d'une sincérité extrême ? En même temps comment résister à cette bouille d'amour ?…

« Bouille d'amour ? »

Alors que le soleil se cachait derrière les montagnes, le vent commença à souffler fort. Moi qui étais bras nu, je claquai des dents, marchant vite pour arriver chez moi.  
-Nous sommes presque en hiver, tu devrais arrêter les manches courtes, me conseilla mon voisin.  
-D-Dis tout de suite que je ne te-te plais pas les bras nus, le taquinais-je comme je pus avec mes dents qui dansaient la claquette.  
Il se recula de moi en bégayant, tout rouge. Ça lui apprendra'ttebane. Vengeance.  
-N…Non… Tiens, prends ma veste…  
Il me mit son gilet sur les épaules et ses mains chaudes frôlèrent ma peau, ça me brûlait tellement mais c'était si agréable, je crus gémir. Je suis nulle.  
La seule chose qui me sauva, ce fut le pas de ma porte d'entrée. Alors que je me retournais pour rendre sa veste à Minato et pour le remerciait, je le remercie bien trop souvent en ce moment, qu'il avait disparu. J'étais seule devant chez moi, la bouche ouverte, un gilet à la main à 19h du soir. Je rentrai vite et me glissai dans mon lit, respirant le gilet qui sentait bon la lavande.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que mon équipe étaient au repos, nous étions tous des Chunins et nos sensei nous avaient laisser souffler quelques temps pour reprendre de plus belle plus tard. Durant ces vacances bien méritées, je revis mon salvateur blond tous les jours, j'avais trouvé tous les prétextes possibles pour ne pas lui rendre sa veste, qui ne sentait plus la lavande soit dit en passant, mais quand je m'aperçus qu'il avait les lèvres bleues et manquait de mourir de froid, j'avais été obligé de plier.  
Je me sentais un peu coupable au moment de la lui rendre, j'avais dormi tous les soirs avec, la gardant près de moi pour manger ou regarder la TV quand il n'était pas avec moi. J'imaginais presque que c'était lui des fois et je pensais à des choses inavouables. Je suis sûrement devenue une perverse accro. J'ai honte.  
Lui ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ça ne le gêné pas qu'elle ne sente plus la lavande, sa veste, mais les moments de blancs et de rougissements lorsque nous étions tous les deux se faisaient toujours plus intense. Je rêvais de me jeter sur lui pour lui enlever son gilet-lavande. Et tout le reste. Le fait que l'on soit dehors ne m'aurait pas inquiété, dans le feu de l'action…  
-Dis Minato, tu rêves encore de devenir Hokage ? Demandais-je à mon ami blond.  
Nous étions dans le champs de cerisiers, ceci nous permettaient d'apercevoir entre les branches les têtes sculptées des maîtres ancestraux.  
Il était assis dans l'herbe, en tailleur, alors que moi j'étais allongée sur le dos. Alors que je posais ma question, le vent souffla et fit voler les cheveux couleur de blés de Minato. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres que j'imaginais douces et gourmandes sur ma peau, et il eut le regard vide pendant plusieurs secondes, admirant les faces des Hokage devant ses yeux.  
-Oui… murmura-t-il comme si il ne le disait qu'à lui-même et reprit plus fort, mon rêve est toujours de devenir le plus grand des Hokage, admiré…  
-Et respecté de tous.  
Comme il y a quelques années…  
Devenir le chef incontesté du Village de la Feuille n'était pas chose facile mais le blond avait beaucoup changé, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, en fait. Il n'était plus le garçon mignon mais si timide et réservé d'autrefois. Il était maintenant un jeune homme, sûr de lui et fort, sans jamais tomber dans l'arrogance. Son gilet ouvert sur son tee-shirt blanc, laissé voir pour mon plus grand plaisir, les abdos bien taillés pour un enfant qui allait bientôt avoir 14 ans. Alors que je mettais à baver sur un pissenlit, le jeune ninjas se tourna vers moi.  
-Et toi ? Tu rêves toujours d'être la première femme Hokage ?  
Je ravalai ma salive vite fait pour qu'il ne voit rien. J'ai honte.  
C'est vrai qu'il fut un temps où je voulais devenir l'Hokage du Village mais j'étais une étrangère : comme aurais-je pu devenir Hokage ? Qui à part les imbéciles voudraient mourir héroïquement pour un Village qui n'est pas le sien, surtout quand on est Jinchuriki ? Personne. Et puis comment protéger quelque un si on est mort parce qu'on en avait couvert une autre personne ? J'avais peu à peu abandonner mon rêve pour finalement marcher sans but dans les rues de Konoha. M'entraîner à devenir plus forte pour aucune raison particulière, contrairement à mes équipiers.  
Je fermais mes yeux et laissa le vent caressait mes cheveux rouges, que j'avais tant hais et que je haïssais encore un peu maintenant. Mes oreilles découvertes furent gelées par le vent polaire de la saison. Comment diable Minato pouvait ouvrir sa chemise ? Entraînement intensif sûrement. Je le vis quand même frissonner et ramener les côtés de sa veste sur son ventre, en fermant la fermeture éclair.  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Kushina.  
Mon prénom roula sur sa langue quand une pastille à la menthe. Je crus, au début, qu'il avait espacé les syllabes entre elles consciemment, mais c'était sûrement à cause du froid qui le faisait beuguer.  
-Pour tout t'avouer… Je n'en sais rien.  
Mon interlocuteur fronça les sourcils et me regarda intensément comme si il voulait lire dans mes yeux le vrai sens de ma phrase.  
-Je sens que ce n'est pas ma destinée… Je me cherche encore maintenant.  
Cette phrase au pour effet de le détendre : il suffisait de lui parler de destin et Minato semblait comprendre ce dont on parlait comme si il était un grand connaisseur. Il y attachait une certaine importance en tout cas. J'aime bien berner les gens.

POV Minato :

-Je sens que ce n'est pas ma destinée…Je me cherche encore maintenant.  
Cette phrase eu pour effet de me détendre : je me voyais mal devoir battre cette fille, non cette jeune femme, dans un combat rapproché. Mes mains se baladeraient pour sûr. Sarutobi-sama, Jiraya-sensei et moi… Une belle brochette de pervers de sensei en élève.

Quand Kushina m'avait rendu ma veste elle rougissait bizarrement, elle avait sûrement quelque chose à se reprocher. Mon gilet de sport sentait bon la vanille, preuve qu'elle l'avait porter plus d'une fois et donc près de son corps nu et transpirant … Un frisson et une chaleur au bas ventre plus tard, nous étions partis chacun de notre côté, est-ce qu'elle avait rougit ? En tout cas, moi, tout le voyage entre les champs de cerisier et chez moi, je crus craquer à chaque instant, m'arrêtait dans une ruelle et me soulager. Ce que je ne fis pas. Je suis un gars classe, je l'ai fait chez moi. Combien de fois mettais-je lever, les nuits suivantes pour changer les draps de mon lit souillés ?  
Quand je voyais Kushina, ses longs cheveux couleurs des amaryllis flottaient derrière elle, la suivant comme une ombre rouge. Ses yeux gris pétillants de vie surtout quand elle rajoutait da ttebane à la fin de chacune de ses phrases. Ça me rendait fou. Je ne faisais que penser à elle, je me demandais si elle me complimenterais si je me coiffais, je réfléchissais sur la manière de m'habiller quand je devais la rejoindre aux champs ou devant le glacier, nos points de ralliement. Je me transformais peu à peu en Teletubbies pervers. Le pire est quand je la voyais quand elle arrivait bien avant moi, elle était toujours assise en tailleur le regard dans le vide en souriant, ses cheveux dansaient derrière elle à cause de la moindre brise. Sa magnifique chevelure que j'aimais tant. Alors que je m'approchais d'elle, j'avais l'impression de faire du sur place et de ne pas pouvoir atteindre cette beauté si caractérielle. Je flottais dans les airs sans pouvoir la toucher, elle ne me regardait pas alors je criais tout ce que je pouvais. Mon sensei m'avait prévenu la dernière fois : _Attention Minato, tu vas tomber malade !_  
Ah ben merci ! Peut-être que si il avait expliciter j'aurais compris ! C'est pas parce que je suis prétendant au titre de Hokage que mon esprit est vif en tout circonstance ! _*comme le provera Naruto, ton fils au passage...* _Surtout quand on parle des sous-entendus douteux de mon Sensei, j'aurais du me douter au lieu de mettre ça dans un coin obscure et poussièreux de mon cerveau.

Elle est si forte, qu'il me semblait ardu de la protéger. Pourtant chacun a ses faiblesses même le Piment Habanero. Son corps est si frêle, son visage rond et ses yeux d'un gris si pur cachaient un coup de poing de fer et des injures de vraie poissonnière. Les gens n'essayaient pas en général de faire connaissance avec elle, qui était pourtant si gentille et pouvait être si douce si ce n'était pas pour qu'elle me donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Lorsque vint le moment des séparations, je ne savais pas quoi faire : tout lui dire ou bien la laisser partir, s'éloigner comme à chaque fois ? Ça me faisait tellement mal, j'avais tellement honte de na pas avoir la force de lui avouer mes sentiments ! Je me sens misérable de la laisser simplement me faire la bise en guise d'aurevoir, de simplement voir son dos et de simplement m'asseoir par terre car mes jambes m'ont lâché.

POV Kushina :

Je dus user toutes mes forces pour ne pas me retourner vers lui. Mes envies animales avaient repris le dessus sur ma conscience, cette dernière m'a bien aidé à m'éloigner de lui-même si la vue de lui et moi chez moi dans ma chambre ou à même le parquet ne m'aurait pas déplu.  
Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi à présent. Mais qu'il ne vienne pas me dire que l'idée de coucher avec moi ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit ! Enfin non. Faire « l'amour », comme on disait. Nous avions tous deux quatorze ans et nous étions des adolescents bien portant. Mes parents me diront que je suis bien trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose mais je n'en avais pas. L'affaire était réglée.

Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche grande ouverte. Tandis que l'eau tiède roulait sur nos peaux nues, son sexe faisait de long va et vient en moi, laissant dans mon cou de léger baiser. Il allait le trouver. Ce point en moi. Il y travaillait activement, alors que je m'empêchais de hurler de plaisir sous ses coups de reins. Il me susurra dans l'oreille :  
-Ne te retiens pas… Kushina…  
J'ouvrais les yeux et des milliers de tâches de couleurs différentes dansaient devant moi. Son corps se colla plus à moi et s'enfonça comme jamais.  
-Kyaaah !  
L'eau était devenu froide et je revins à la réalité. J'étais incroyablement seule dans ma douche, quatre doigts en moi et l'eau glacée me coulant sur tout le corps. Mon pied avait ripé dans le feu de l'action et avait tourné le robinet bleu au maximum. Je retirais mes doigts dans un gémissement de frustration. Ça n'était toujours pas lui. Je regardais mon majeur et ses voisins comme des coupables d'un triple meurtre plus d'un viol et un braquage de banque. Je me lavais rapidement et sortis mettre ma nuisette violette. Mes jambes ne me tenaient presque pas et je m'écroulais lamentablement sur mon lit et m'endormis profondément jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Même si mes yeux étaient grandement ouverts et que j'étais réveillée, je m'interdis de bouger de ma couchette, repensant à Minato. Nous étions tellement différents tous les deux : il était le garçon prometteur, élève d'un Sennin Légendaire, connu de tous, il avait déjà accomplis de nombreux exploits. Experts dans n'importe quels domaines que ce soit en taijutsu ou ninjutsu. Il n'était pas une bombe à retardement, il rentrait dans la norme et on attendait beaucoup de lui, son avenir était tout tracé : sur la Pierre des Regrettés lorsqu'il mourrait en héros. Aimé des jeunes filles et de tout le Village de Konoha et admiré des aspirants, et autres, ninjas, il n'était pourtant pas tombé dans l'arrogance et le mépris. Autant de célébrité aurait fait tourner la tête à n'importe qui. Pas à lui. Minato avait toujours ce sourire innocent sur le visage, bien qu'il soit un pervers. Jamais il ne se moquait des plus faibles.  
Moi, je n'étais que la fille qui ne sait presque pas utiliser le ninjutsu sans que mes compagnons portent des armures et casques blindés contre toute attaque terroriste. Elève secondaire d'un Jounin secondaire. Crainte par les garçons, détestée par les filles, je n'avais pas ma place et je n'étais que le Jinchuriki de Kyubi. Celle dont on ne doit pas trop apporter d'importance sans la quitter des yeux, au cas où. N'étant plus ou moins forte qu'en taijutsu et pour créer des barrières, je n'avais pas d'autre talent que d'être un boulet pour le Village. Si je n'étais pas Kyubi, l'Hokage n'aurait aucunes raisons de me garder. Après tout je ne suis pas de Konoha. Mon village a disparu et j'ai du m'enfuir sans mes parents, sans soutient. Neuf Queues est sûrement un cadeau pour mon courage et ma tenacité. Merci bien, je n'en demandais pas tant.

Mes cheveux rouges, que je haïssais, étaient sujets de moqueries incessantes, suivis de bain de sang. Mon cœur se refermait sur lui-même. Mais ça c'était avant. Sur le dernier point. En partie. Pensait-il ce qu'il m'avait dit, cette nuit ? Ou était-ce seulement pour se la jouer super-héros ? Un partie de moi voulait que ce soit vrai. Je voulais qu'il m'aime mais au vue de sa réaction lors du baiser hier, je pense que mes sentiments sont sûrement réciproques 'ttebane.

Alors que je le rejoignais aux champs des cerisiers, je m'aperçus qu'il était arrivé le premier. Ses yeux bleus semblait se perdre dans l'horizon, il était assis en tailleur et une main retenait sa tête. Je criais son prénom et son dos courbé se tendit et ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent. Après s'être remis, il se leva et s'avança vers moi un sourire coquin sur les lèvres où une langue aventurière glissa. Une lueur perverse dans le regard, il me murmura :  
-Comprends moi, Kushina_-chan_… aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser aux champs. Allons donc plutôt chez moi. Nous serions plus à l'aise… pour discuter.  
Mon œil. Tout de même, l'envie de « discuter » avec Minato chez lui me mettait dans tous mes états. Surtout le "-chan" après mon prénom, prononcé maintenant de façon imprévu dans un moment ordinaire.

-Je ne sais pas.. Je mérites vraiment d'aller chez toi… Minato-kun ? Susurrais-je près de ces lèvres.  
"-kun" également dit de manière totalement fortuite, ça n'étonne personne. Un grognement purement masculin fut ma seule réponse, la main de Minato attrapait la mienne et le décor changea en moins d'une seconde : je me trouvais dans un petit salon chaleureux, qui sentait bon la lavande. Je n'eu pas le temps de connaître dans les moindres détails le salon de mon ami, qu'il m'emportait vers une porte où je pus découvrir la chambre ordonnée de Minato. Pas un vêtements sales, le lit (double…) fait et le bureau rangé…  
Mon futur amant me poussa vers le lit où je tombais comme une masse, il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de moi et m'embrassa avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse. Ses mains se glissaient sous mon tee-shirt qui m'arrivait mi-cuisses et massa ma poitrine par-dessus mon soutien gorge. Mon souffle se fit haletant et Minato me releva pour enlever mon haut. Il était si pressé que ses gestes en étaient désordonnés, j'eu un petit sourire. Alors que je lui ôtais le sien, j'aperçus les abdos si bien sculptés de mon vis-à vis. Je crus baver mais je fus renversée sur le dos une nouvelle fois quand Minato me déchira presque le collant noir que je portais.

Je retrouvais en sous-vêtement devant l'objet de mes fantasmes torse nu. TORSE NU. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous observer, moi à moitié allongé et lui sur les genoux. Et ensuite ? Nous avions voulu jouer aux grands mais, que faire ? Plus question de retourner en arrière. La machine était en marche. Les yeux de Minato étaient écarquillés et dérivés sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui commençait à mouillé sérieusement. Mini-Minato voulait aussi attirer l'attention et se tendit encore plus sous les couches de tissus, qui firent grimacer le blondinet. Je m'empressais de le débarrasser des tissus gênants et libérai sa virilité au grand jour. Minato cachait bien son jeu, tiens… Dans un langoureux baiser, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou pour y poser une marque rouge. De sa langue il fit le contour des mes seins, je gémissais : j'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne maintenant mais jamais je ne l'avouerais !  
Sans que je ne me sois aperçue de rien, la main de mon amant baissa ma culotte mouillé et infiltra un doigt dans cette antre encore inviolée. Je m'agrippais au draps bleus nuits sous moi tant le désir était intense, il bougeait ce doigt avec tant de dextérité, il en rajouta deux et les enfonça encore plus loin en moi. Je bougeais mes hanches pour l'inciter à continuer. Mes soupirs se transformèrent un petits cris qui faisait sourire encore plus Minato. Quand sa patience atteint des sommets qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais imaginé, il se plaça en face de moi, me regarda et m'adressa la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de nos ébats.  
-Prête ?  
Sa voix était enrouée mais c'était comme si il me chuchotait tendrement des mots à l'oreille. Je l'embrassa avec fougue et c'est liés, qu'il rentra en moi par la moitié d'abord. La taille de son sexe contrastait sérieusement avec ses doigts fins, je criais pour de bon mais un peu de douleur lorsque je sentis quelque chose se déchirait en moi, je lui mordis violement l'oreille droite, ce qui fit arrêter mon vis-à-vis de douleur, mais aussi pour savoir pourquoi un tel comportement et une telle grimace. Je le rassura du mieux que je pus, en lui disant que tout était normal et qu'il pouvait continuer. Il me pénétra d'un coup pour de bon, je hurlais et m'accrochais à lui, lui griffant le dos, lui mordant le cou alors qu'il effectuait des mouvements de bassin divins en moi. Minato heurta de plein fouet un point particulièrement sensible qui me fit me cambrer et crier plus fort.  
-C'est…oui… là, Minato !  
Le blondinet semblait satisfait de lui mais ne put qu'exécutait que quelques autres allées venues avant que je ne jouisse bruyamment et lui sur les draps. Kami-sama ! Qu'avais-je fait ? Je ne pouvais pas avoir de regrets, maintenant.  
Alors que je restais sur le dos, nue, à essayer de reprendre mon souffle, des milliers d'étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux, c'était indescriptible ce que j'avais vécu. Ce sentiment d'être connecté avec la personne que l'on aime, de pouvoir savoir ce qu'il ressent rien qu'en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil. Coup que je lui lançais tandis qu'il nettoyait à la vas vite la housse bleue. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son visage et la sueur coulait sur ses tempes, il s'essuya avec un autre mouchoir, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'écroula sur le lit, sans un mot mais dans un soupir de satisfaction. Nos regards se croisèrent et il m'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'était doux, comme si il voulait me faire comprendre à quel point il était heureux, nos langues jouèrent quelques secondes qui parurent des heures puis je m'endormis comme une masse, alors qu'il remontait la couverture sur nos corps, les yeux couleurs de la mer de Minato me fixaient toujours jusqu'au petit matin.

Un rayon de soleil me transperça littéralement le visage alors que j'étais encore allongée sur le lit, enroulée dans les couvertures. Seule. Au début j'avais pensé, que hier n'était qu'un rêve tout droit sorti de mon imagination, mais le décor de la pièce inconnu m'avait fait changer d'avis. Puis j'avais pensé que Minato m'avait abandonné chez lui pendant qu'il exécutait une mission avec ses compagnons mais le fracas d'une casserole qui tombe accidentellement sur le sol et le « Et meeeerdeuh ! » qui suivit me fit échapper un sourire soulagé. Alors que je posais le petit orteil par terre, mon amant et ami ouvrit la porte sans frapper.  
-Kushina tu vas bien ? Tiens prends ses habits, je suis désolé je n'ai que des boxers. Le p'tit dèj' est prêt pour toi dans la cuisine, il faut que je partes, une mission avec l'équipe ! Bisous, à ce soir !  
Avant de repartir comme il était venu. Je n'avais même pas pu en placer une. Je tiquais quelques secondes après : il avait dit « à ce soir » ? Le blond s'attendait à me voir chez lui, ce soir comme si nous étions mariés ? Il rêve en couleur là ! Malgré mon mécontentement, je mis ses habits, après mettre doucher, qui m'étaient légèrement trop grands, je rougis quand je dus mettre son caleçon avec les motifs d'une BD de Marvel. J'engloutis les deux tartines de Nutella et le verre de lait avec du jus d'orange comme une affamée et m'écroulais sur le canapé mœlleux. Il s'attendait sûrement à me voir ce soir et à ce moment nous devrons « parler », « échanger » de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Comprendre ce qui était arrivé, ce qui NOUS était arrivé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il regrette, ou qu'il me demande d'oublier, une partie de moi aurait aimé que l'on recommence et que l'on nous offre une nuit infinie. J'avais aimé ? Oui. C'était bien mieux à deux, qu'avec une veste ou ses doigts. Sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, Minato avait ouvert une porte en moi, une porte pourtant scellée depuis des années. Depuis mon début de statut de Jinchuriki, jamais une personne n'avait su me toucher autant, heurter mon cœur. Il m'avait apporté le bonheur et l'amitié dont je rêvais en secret depuis si longtemps… Hier, j'avais bien sentis qu'il voulait me faire ressentir cet amour dont on me privait. J'en voulais encore plus, le sentir en moi et lui donner un plaisir immense, comme cette nuit. Cette nuit qui nous appartenait.  
Un doute s'insinua dans mon esprit : et si lui c'était simplement pour se vider de la frustration d'adolescent ? Et si il se fichait de ça, de mes sentiments, de mon manque personnel. Si je divaguais et qu'il n'avait rien voulu me faire sentir à travers ses gestes, sur des parties que seule moi avait touché à ce jour ? Mon cœur se serra, je me sentais triste, une horrible déception remplaça ma joie…  
Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller : cela faisait quatre heures que je cogitais sur la question et que je me retournais sur le canapé, m'endormant par à coup, il était midi passé. Je me sentais comme une voleuse alors que je pillais le frigo à la recherche de soda ou de reste, mais tant pis, si il m'aime, il me pardonnera. Sinon je me ferrais une joie d'utiliser son argent qu'il amasse lentement pour survivre, tiens. Il restait de la pizza que je finis en quelques minutes, accompagné de limonade. Je me jetais, le ventre plein, sur le canapé et allumais la TV.  
-Tu veux gagner 24 000 000 $ ? Envoie PIGEON au 34690, PIGEON P-I…  
_*Zap*_  
-…couper les oignons en lamelles et…  
_*Zap*_  
-…coucher avec mon frère, Edward, je suis tellement désol…  
Tout compte fait, je vais la laisser éteinte.  
Je me mis sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière ma tête. Pourquoi je reste chez lui ? Qu'est-ce que j'attends, une réponse ? Son arrivée ? Le déluge ? Je voulais me faire une raison selon ce que me dira Minato. Si c'est négatif, je partirais, l'oublierais, mais pas de le faire souffrir. Foi de Piment Habanero !

**Deida'** - Ben voilà, c'est fini (le chapitre, pas la fic) ! Je me suis dit que ça pourrait faire une chouette fin, ça vous permettrez d'imaginer la suite de leur vie amoureuse... Je me demande si je vais faire une suite, tiens...

**Minato** - Avoue plutôt que tu as totalement la flemme d'écrire la suite... SHAME ON YOU !

**Deida'** - Pas du tout je pense à la capacité d'imagination des lecteurs que je souhaite absolument développer.

**Minato** - Depuis quand tu penses "à la capacité d'imagination des lecteurs", toi ?

**Deida'** - Depuis que j'ai remarqué que les histoires rocambolesques que je pouvais sortir sur le coup sans m'en rendre compte quand je fais l'idiote au collège, sont souvent incomprises, ont rit d'elle sans penser à leurs petits coeurs fragiles... T.T Personne ne comprend quand je fais Mme Irma ou quand je m'invente des histoires avec des pièces d'échecs...

**Minato** - Peut-être parce que c'est complètement débile et sans queue ni tête ?

**Deida'** - Peut-être mais ça il ne faut pas le dire... Chut ! En tout cas je mettrais une suite si les lecteurs en veulent une, un point c'est tout. Mais attend un peu... C'est pas pour continuer à faire des cochonneries avec la rousse que tu veux une suite ? Coquin, va !

**Minato** - Quelle ineptie ! _*rougit*_

**Deida'** - T'inquiète avec un peu de chance si je fais une suite, SI je fais une suite, je vous ferais faire des chooooses inavouables, peut-être. Tout n'est que supposition mouéhéhé !

**Minato** - è.é Je peux savoir aussi pourquoi donc je passe pour la bête assoiffé de sexe qui veut pécho tout le monde ?

**Deida'** - Tu es la bête assoiffé de sexe qui veut pécho Kushina, nuance. Bon en tout cas j'espère de tout coeur que vous avez apréciés de lire cette histoire, reviews, commentaires, états de santé venez, lâchez vous ! _*boucle l'histoire*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa la compagnie ! Vous l'attendiez pour certain(e)s, le voilà ! L'épilogue de "Lavande et tension hormonale" ! :D Enfin ça ressemble plus à un OS mais vous trouverez des clins d'oeil au deux premiers chapitres ;)**

**Ne pleurez pas à la fin .**

**Je remercie les personnes m'ayant laisser des reviews : je vous aime ! 3**

**Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de les récupérer mais...non.**

**Rated : M**

**Rating : MinatoxKushina**

**Youp !**

En ce jour mémorable, il faisait beau. C'était un fait que Kushina avait formulé dans son esprit, « Il fait beau et ce jour est merveilleux ». Le ciel était dégagé, et de ça et là, s'éparpillaient des nuages blancs arrondis.

En ce jour, tout aurait pu paraître extraordinaire, elle avait la sensibilité et la curiosité d'un enfant, qui s'émerveille devant des poissons qui traversent l'onde. Elle se sentait clairement flotter, et son bonheur était sûrement dû à celui de Minato, désormais son mari et Hokage.

Dès que Sarutobi-sama finit son discours, le rideau tomba dans une onde de choc sur le sol du village, dévoilant un nouveau visage sur le Mont Kage. « Minato… » pensa Kushina, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les villageois félicitèrent leur nouvel Hokage par des applaudissements, des cris, et autres spécialités des grands jours comme celui-ci.

Le blond tenta tant bien que mal de traverser cette foule en délire, mais il ne s'énervait pas, ne jurait pas contre ces gens. Le Yondaime était trop heureux et son esprit était en effervescence. Lorsqu'il monta sur le toit où se trouvait le sensei de son sensei, Minato chercha quelques secondes sa femme, qu'il aimait, quand l'Hokage l'aperçut, il se mit à parler, à remercier, à sourire, à faire des clins d'œil et encore des remerciements…

Même si il faisait aussi des pauses dues à l'émotion qu'il l'étreignait, le jeune Namikaze parlait avec force et charisme, et le plus important : il comprenait les villageois, ayant été un simple garçon des rues quand il était plus jeune. Et puis il était d'une beauté rare, ses yeux bleus clairs comme les rivières du monde, des cheveux de blés éblouissants comme le soleil, une innocence à toutes épreuves, un rire cristallin et une rare douceur.

Les jeunes femmes du village le regardaient avec un sourire tendre et des yeux admirateurs. Elles l'idolâtraient.

-Normal qu'il soit le favori des citoyennes de Konoha, murmura la rousse sulfureuse.

-Alors ? Comment trouves-tu mon visage taillée dans la pierre ? demanda Minato à sa femme, le soir.

-Pas mal… dit Kushina sans conviction.

Si le blondinet était étonné et déçu, il ne le montra qu'une demi-seconde, et continua dans sa lancée.

-Et puis mon discours…

La jeune femme rebelle l'observait bouger les lèvres sans écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle avait en elle comme une sorte de jalousie, de colère qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer.

-Et là quand l'éléphant rose volant est venu lancer des kunais explosifs pour faire des feux d'artifices ! Gros succès !

-Hum, hum… fut la seul réponse.

Minato laissa tomber ses bras contre la table en soupirant exaspéré, il regarda sa jolie rousse manger ses takoyakis.

-Kushina. Il n'y a pas eu d'éléphant volant ni même de dindon cracheur de feu, tu m'écoutes ?

Mince la bourde. La remarque de son mari venait de la faire tiquer, autant lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait.

-Il y avait aussi beaucoup de fille, hein, 'ttebane. Des belles filles blondes, brunes, qui savent faire la cuisine. De futures kunoichis digne de ce nom qui ne seront pas dangereuses, j'en suis sûre'ttebane… grogna-t-elle en mangeant ses boulettes avec hargne.

« C'était donc ça… » pensa Minato, désespéré.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, il y en a même une qui a particulièrement retenu mon attention…

Le Piment s'arrêta instantanément de manger mais ne leva pas la table pour voir son blond. « C'est un crétin de toute façon… Pourquoi me dit-il ça'ttebane ? ».

-Elle avait des cheveux d'un roux ! Ils étaient rouges mais c'était les plus beaux de l'assemblée, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'eux, ils étaient attirés comme des aimants ! Et puis cette détermination mélangée d'amour que je lisais dans ses yeux à elle ! Je me sentais vraiment homme à ce moment pour tout avouer…

Minato attendit une réaction de la part de cette femme qu'il aimait, et elle ne se fit pas attendre : Kushina bondit sur lui et le fit tomber de sa chaise pour l'embrasser passionnément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le blond fit basculait sa rousse au dessous et commença ainsi une séance de guilis et de fous rires interminables.

Alors que les amoureux s'enlaçaient sur le parquet de leur petit appartement, l'homme caressa le dos du Piment et lui fit des bisous papillons dans le cou. Il respira ses cheveux longs comme pour la dernière fois et fit glisser sa main vers les fesses de Kushina qui gloussa de désir.

L'Hokage prit le visage de son aimée entre ses mains et il l'embrassa doucement, puis comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, il lécha les lèvres de cette rousse caractérielle, puis, introduit son muscle dans la couche de son amour, sa langue retrouva sa conjointe pour ne former plus qu'une. Les mariés se séparèrent une deuxième fois à regret, et Minato plongea dans le regard métallique de Kushina pour s'y perdre. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'aimer comme une femme ce soir.

Il la porta jusqu'à leur lit et ils se ré-embrassèrent, alors que le blond enlevait le tee-shirt de son amante, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge en dentelles rouges, qui arrondissaient ses seins à la perfection.

-Mon préféré…susurra le nouvel Hokage. Avoue que tu t'y attendais…

La rousse le défia du regard, et Minato n'en fut que plus excité, il déboutonna le pantalon de sa conjointe et le jeta impatiemment à travers la pièce. Sa femme ricana : quand son amour était comme ça, cela signifiait une bonne nuit. Avant que son mari ne le déshabille plus, elle l'arrêta pour lui ôter le surplus de tissus de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il était désormais nu devant elle, le Yondaime avait toujours eu un corps d'athlète, elle l'avait toujours su mais ça l'avait toujours impressionné. Kushina scruta d'un air gourmand ce dieu grec et s'arrêta sur le membre tendu de son mari, elle leva les yeux vers Minato mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir ça ce soir.

-Ce soir, tu es une reine, lui murmura-t-il en dégrafant son soutien-gorge.

Le blond l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se dirigeait vers son cou, non sans laisser des baisers sur son chemin.

Kushina inspira fort et sentit cette odeur si familière : la lavande. Son Minato avait beau devenir Hokage ou Roi du Monde, il serait toujours son adolescent qui sent bon la lavande. Personne ne changerait ça.

Minato laissa une marque rouge qui disparaîtrait vite dans le cou de sa bien-aimée et descendit vers cette poitrine délaissée depuis sa libération. Il engloutit un sein dans sa bouche et le mordilla doucement. Il connaissait ce corps par cœur, savait où Kushina était sensible, il aimait la rendre folle.

Et la sulfureuse femme l'était, elle soupirait, fermait ses yeux et ses mains impulsivement sur les draps, haletait. Le Piment ouvrit grand les yeux grand elle sentit les lèvres de son mari partir vers d'autres horizons. Alors que la langue de son blond adoré mimait l'acte sexuel au niveau du nombril, un doigt taquin mit le cap vers la culotte souillée de la jeune femme, déboussolée par temps de plaisir, alors que ce même doigt fit glisser le sous-vêtement contre ses cuisses, un autre vint caresser le clitoris lentement, faisant fortement gémir la demoiselle sous son amant. Ce dernier inséra son doigt à l'intérieur de Kushina formant des petits ronds, puis le ressortit dans une plainte de frustration, un grognement, de la pauvre maltraitée. Ce doigt enduit de liquide féminin fut léché dans toute sa longueur devant les yeux d'une rousse au comble de l'excitation.

Le fameux doigt ayant fait son travail, il fut remplacé par une langue coquine qui pénétra la rousse au bord des larmes. Elle jouit quelques instants après, n'en pouvant plus, Kushina tenta de reprendre sa respiration en fermant les yeux, elle ne sentit un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis deux, puis trois, juste avant de sentir le membre de son âme sœur pénétrait sa chatte doucement, comme il l'aimait le faire pour qu'elle languisse au maximum. Elle l'ouvrit les yeux et vit son Minato lui sourire et dire sans bruit un « je t'aime », avant de rentrer un entier en elle.

Kushina ruisselait de sueur pourtant, elle n'avait rien alors que son homme ne semblait pas fatigué alors qu'il avait tout pris en main. Il l'impressionnerait toujours et à jamais.

En même temps qu'il commençait à se déhancher en Kushina, le blond l'enlaça pour embrasser son cou. Vanille. C'était son odeur à elle.

Les coups de reins s'enchaînèrent, les cris de plaisir aussi.

Les deux corps suants n'en formaient qu'un. Imbriqués, comme crées pour rester ainsi toute leurs vies mais chaque chose à une fin, et Minato jouit le premier, quand elle sentit ce liquide chaud se répandre en elle, ce fut sa fin aussi.

L'Hokage, éreinté, tomba sur sa femme qui l'enlaça en embrassant ses cheveux trempés et son cou.

-Je t'aime, annonça Minato d'une voix étouffée par le coussin sur sa bouche.

Kushina esquissa un sourire, trop heureuse pour répondre, elle le serra plus fort encore.

Oui, elle l'aimait.

_ Quelques années plus tard..._

_-Hake Fuuin…chuchota Minato avant de mourir, transpercé par la griffe de Kyubi._

_Kushina essayait de vaincre ses larmes qui ne pourront pas changer le destin de cet homme qu'elle aimait et qui se sacrifiait pour son fils, leur enfant. La rousse se retourna pour voir une dernière fois le visage de son mari, ses yeux bleus, ceux qu'elle avait comparé à l'horizon entre la mer et le ciel, celle où disparaissent les bateaux. La couleur des adieux._

_Allongés par terre, Minato l'enlaçant par derrière, les traits du visage tiraient comme des statues, malgré cela, ils respiraient la beauté comme de leur vivant. Le parfum doux de la vanille et de la lavande se mélangeant dans l'air comme une pair parfaite, comme ces deux personnes unies à jamais par le lien qui surpasse la mort, l'amour._

__**Voilà ! 3 Ch'est fini ! **_*oooh...* _**J'espère que vous aimez :D Reviews mes amours ?**


	4. Chapter 4 ou les réponses aux reviews

**Salut les copinous et copinettes ! Vu que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont, toutes, fait plaisir, voilà une page où j'y répondrais ;)**

**Tayame Hatake :**

Tout d'abord : merci :) J'aime bien ce qui est choupinous mais je ne pensais pas que ma fiction pourrait passer pour un texte mignon (peut-être le début était-il gluant à en mourir x). J'espère que cette mini-fiction t'a plu et que tu pourrais en faire des saltos rien qu'en y repensant ! (ce qui est tout bonnement impossible, sauf si tu savais déjà effectué le salto antérieurement ;)

**CookieCandy :**

Ouais une lectrice impatiente ! x) Non sérieusement, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fiction est appréciée :D Je me sens pousser des ailes, vois-tu ! J'espère que tu aimeras ma suite avec les lemons dans les deux autres chapitres ;)

**Valk :**

Tant que ça ? xD En fait c'était le but mais que les lecteurs aient la même réaction que toi, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! . C'est fou ce que c'est agréable de faire des textes aimés par les gens 8D Merci, merci beaucoup ! 3

**Yuuki :**

J'ai vu que tu t'étais empressé de poster un autre commentaire à la sortie du deuxième chapitre :D (ou pas) J'espère que tu liras et aimeras le troisième chapitre avec autant d'enthousiasme que pour les deux autres ;) Au plaisir et merciiiiiii !

**Paserby :**

Ouaw, un commentaire au allure négatif ! Je dis aux "allures" parce que cette review m'a poussé à faire un autre chapitre et donc vous faire deux fois plus plaisir (même si j'ai mis du temps à poster le dernier chapitre) ! Merci à toi aussi :D En espérant que tu likeras cette fois ;)

**Camilia :**

Et bien merci pour tout ! ;)

**Marillon :**

C'est vrai ça ! C'est quand même grâce à ce couple que l'histoire de Naruto à un sens ! (C'est vrai que sans Naruto, l'histoire de Naruto n'aurait pas pu voir le jour en fait -') Je trouve dommage que peu de personne veuille l'exploiter pour ce tourner vers les éternels SasuNaru ou NaruSasu. (attention je suis une méga fan du NaruSasu !) Mais bon ça à beau être banal : ce sont les meilleurs ! *-* Pour revenir à Minato et Kushina, c'est quand même le couple du commencement ! Enfin bon :p Merci d'ailleurs 3 !

Et bien voilà ! C'est ainsi que je clos la fiction "Lavande et Tension Hormonale" ! Je compte faire pleins d'autres fics, il y en a même une en cours sur le rating ShikaKiba ! 3

Je veux absolument faire une fic M de GaaNaru, c'est mon objectif pour l'instant ! (Finir "La recette du bonheur" également.) je vais me poser sur une fiction M de HunterxHunter, sur Kirua et Gon mais étant seulement au tome 8, je ne peux pas être sûre de la psychologie des personnages et les moments passés ensemble. Je vais sûrement attendre encore un peu ;)

Je compte aussi faire des fanfictions avec Fairy Tail, One Piece, Beelzebub ou Blue Exorcist (déjà fait pour le dernier manga)... Et bien d'autres ! :D

Toujours votre,

Deichou-chan ;) 3


End file.
